Wi-Fi networks (i.e., Wireless Local Area Networks (WLAN) based on the IEEE 802.11 standards) have become ubiquitous. People use them in their homes, at work, and in public spaces such as schools, cafes, even parks. Wi-Fi provides great convenience by eliminating wires and allowing for mobility. The applications that consumers run over Wi-Fi is continually expanding. Today people use Wi-Fi to carry all sorts of media, including video traffic, audio traffic, telephone calls, video conferencing, online gaming, and security camera video. Often traditional data services are also simultaneously in use, such as web browsing, file upload/download, disk drive backups, and any number of mobile device applications. In fact, Wi-Fi has become the primary connection between user devices and the Internet in the home or other locations. The vast majority of connected devices use Wi-Fi for their primary network connectivity. As such, Wi-Fi access devices, namely Wi-Fi Access Points (APs) are deployed in a distributed fashion in a location (home, office, etc.).
The trend in consumer electronics design and the like is for aesthetically pleasing hardware form factors in a small and compact manner. For example, a distributed Wi-Fi system includes a number of Wi-Fi APs distributed around a location such as a residence. However, placing a number of APs around a house puts additional pressure on making the APs small, attractive, and without vent holes that are visible and annoying to the consumer (e.g., unique industrial design). Such small APs, with an appealing, compact industrial design, raise significant issues with respect to cooling, airflow, etc.